Arthur's Totem
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Ever wonder why Arthur's totem was a loaded die? This is just a simple short with A&A. I hope you like it. This is a sequel to "A Week at This Level".
1. Chapter 1

** Ever wonder why Arthur's totem was a loaded die? This is just a simple short with A&A. I hope you like it. This as a sequel to "A Week at This Level". As far as erotica... I promise nothing. We shall see what this story WANTS to become. **

** Besides, I give you enough A&A lovin'. Aren't you getting bored reading about two attractive people fucking? **

Arthur's Totem

~ Ariadne was curled into the Point Man's arms. They had escaped from the prying of the rest of the Team into their privet sanctuary. Arthur had had enough of Eames for one day, and she could see he was becoming increasingly frustrated by the Forger's antics. Ariadne had quickly taken the Point Man out of the situation.

Arthur was staying at her place during the Teams newest job. The Team had no idea that the Point Man and Architect were always stealing away together. That they were a couple. The only one of their group who knew about them was Eames, and he had far to much fun teasing Arthur.

"Your going to have to forgive Eames." Ariadne said as Arthur held her close to his body. They were in her bed and he held her as if she were a stuffed animal there for comfort.

"He and Sadie are off again." She told him. "She threw all his things out of their apartment window in the middle of the night. He had to go downstairs_ naked_ to get them*. Almost got arrested."

"He knew what kind of woman she was when he went back to her." Arthur grumbled. Ariadne laughed as her little fingers played at loosening his neck tie.

"He's only teasing you because he knows your happy." She said softly kissing the skin she was exposing. Kissing his lips, his neck. Cleaver little scheme to get the Point Man to forget about any stress. It was working. It always worked.

"You smell good." Arthur breathed. His normally ridged body becoming relaxed under her care.

"Thank you." She breathed sweetly into his ear. Causing Arthur to tense up under her attentions.

"Their going to be expecting us back soon." The Point Man told her sadly. Not wanting to start something that would only have to be put on hold.

"We still have an hour." She told him.

"Not enough time." He said with a smile. "At least not for what_ I _want to do."

Ariadne giggled as she kissed him more chastely on the lips.

"Tell me something." She said

"Anything."

"Why is your totem a loaded dice?" She asked.

Arthur gave out a heavy sigh and rolled away from her. His lean body stretching out on her bed.

"Well it's a long story." He admitted.

"I'm listening." She grinned at the idea of making her lover so uncomfortable.

"Well... it has to do with Eames and I." He said said finally.

"Arthur..."Ariadne pretended to gasp in a mock horror. "Not _you_ and _Eames_!"

"Very funny." Arthur chuckled. "No it was when we first met. First job we ever worked together."

"Was Cobb there?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Arthur said with a small far away smile. "Mal to. I wish you could have know her. She was an amazing person."

~ **Monaco, French Rivera. Two years ago. **~

"So what's this new Forger's name?" Arthur asked Cobb. He was driving the Extractor and his wife/Architect down the winding road that would soon revel the magnificent city.

"He's called Eames." Cobb said. "_Just _Eames apparently."

"Just Eames." Arthur grumbled. "And _why_ do we need him?"

"Because for this particular job, we need a Forger." Mal's voice came from the back seat.

She and Cobb, always acting like they were still on their honeymoon, were snuggled deeply in each others arms in the back seat. Arthur cast a quick glance in the rear view mirror at the handsome couple and their strong love for one another.

A cold demon of jealousy stirred in Arthur's core. Not that he had any unrequited love for Mal. But he wanted what Cobb had. Someone to give him the affection she gave to the Extractor. Someone who could make him as happy as Mal made Cobb. It was becoming more difficult to be alone in this world. A third wheel to a happy couple.

"Looks like were here." Arthur said ignoring the fact that Cobb was necking with his wife. The Extractor's hand moving up her simple black skirt. Mal suppressing a ticklish laugh. Arthur couldn't get the idea of him being a driver to a pair of horny kids on prom night, out of his mind.

The hotel and nearby casino were extremely tasteful. Modern and elegant. Drawing tourists and their money in, without the need for garish lights and tacky neon.

"Um Arthur, they... have a casino... nearby." Cobb said resurfacing from his wife's neck. Mal looking somewhat disheveled as her husband had stealthy unbuttoned her blouse. "Were going to go and check in..." Cobb smiled at Mal. "Maybe you can explore the city...for a few hours... maybe more."

"Right." Arthur grumbled as Cobb and Mal quickly scurried up to the hotel hand in hand. Forgetting their bags entirely. The Point Man sighed as a valet approached the luxury sedan.

"Please hold the bags at the lobby till I pick them up." He told the valet and bell hop in broken, bad French.

"It's going to be a while."

Arthur knew Cobb and Mal would be in their own privet suit for hours making love. He had nothing else to do with his time there, he took Cobb's advice and explored the city, finally winding up in one of it's Casinos.

The Casino's looked noting like a standard Vegas casino floor. There were well dressed men and women around elegant wood gaming tables. Impressive chandeliers hung from the walls. It was all very tasteful.

Arthur was in no way a gambling man. He saw no fun in leaving things to chance. But this gambling hall, was just his style He ordered a drink as he sat in on a game of black jack. All of it's participant's, gaming for the fun of it. Each happy to lose thousands of dollars.

The Point Man did well in the strategy game of black jack. He easily won a few rounds by the simple strategic move of advance and retreat. Easy for someone like him to do. Harder for someone filled with greed.

"You did well." A musical voice came to his ears. Arthur turned to see a young woman, nicely dressed, in a simple white shift dress. She was was not terribly beautiful, but her clothing, her make up and general style, spoke of a girl with good taste.

~ "Are you saying she wasn't pretty just so I won't get jealous?" Ariadne asked interrupting his story. Arthur laughed.

"I'm saying, now that I have a beautiful woman of my own, she's not looking so good in my memory." He explained. Ariadne gave her lover a appeased little smile before letting him continue.

~ "I'm sorry?" The Point Man offered as a way of an answer. The young woman shrugged.

"I said you did well at the tables." She pointed to the black jack table. "You must have a strategy." Her accent was a thick French one. But her voice was clear and lovely. Like that of a a song.

"Not really." Arthur said feeling intrigued by her. Women rarely hit on him.

"What is your secret then?" She asked playfully. He sighed.

"I guess, I'm just not afraid to lose." he admitted.

"Not afraid to lose? A true warrior." She said admiringly. Looking over him with heavy blue eyes.

"Umm. What's your name?" Arthur found himself asking. Looking over her well toned, sun bathed body. Her dark black hair.

"Arabella" She told him in her rough sexy cadence.

"Arthur." He replied.

"Like the great knight? The great _King_. A man of fairy tales." She said her eyes growing wide. Arthur chuckled.

"I try to be." He admitted. Feeling oddly flattered.

~ "Oh Please!" Ariadne giggled. Arthur sighed.

"You asked to hear this story, now do you want to hear it or not?" He asked. Feeling flushed.

"It's just so transparent!" She laughed. "Calling you a 'King' right off the bat."

"Well, it worked." He admitted.

"Of course it did." She teased. "Your a sucker for pretty girls who are impressed with your chivalry and bravery." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I'm sorry, I won't interrupt anymore. Please go on." She said. "_Your Highness_." She adding mockingly.

"That's more like it." Arthur said with a smile.

~ Arabella laughed at the Point Man. Not a hurtful laugh, but a laugh that showed she actually found him amusing.

"Well, then I will let you buy me drink then." She said. Arthur didn't argue as she gracefully flagged a waiter and ordered herself a rather expensive beverage.

"So, what are you doing in Monaco?" She asked once they were alone again.  
>"Work." Arthur answered simply.<p>

"Hmm. What kind of work?" She asked seeming to be genuinely interested.

"The kind of work that's hard to explain." He offered.

"Sounds boring." She ventured. Her eyes bright and lively. Arthur laughed.

"It can be." He admitted. "I'm here with friends so it's not all bad." He told her.  
>"Girlfriends?" She asked. Her accent so heavy he almost didn't understand.<p>

"Are... are you asking if I have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as her drink arrived. "Do you?"

"No. No, I don't." Arthur said not able to take his eyes off of her. Her simple yet elegant style. Her fashionable clothes. Nothing about her was over done or powerful. She looked young and carefree. A girl with nice taste enjoying a summer in Monaco.

"Boyfriend?" She asked him. He laughed.

"Oh no." He said with a smile. "I don't go that way." She was smiling at him.

"That is good for me." She told him. "I can let you buy me dinner then."

***Tom-Hardy-with-his-"Warrior"-body-naked. (drooling) Arthur who? **


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Arabella was enchanting. Intelligent and cultured. Everything Arthur found attractive in a woman. She had traveled all over the world and spoke many languages.

"And so, I found myself in La Rochelle, without a thing to wear." She was telling him about a disastrous trip to France a few months ago. "Lucky for me, there were plenty of nude beaches."

Arthur found himself laughing. Arabella was able to make fun of herself which made her all the more attractive.

"I've been to the nude beaches there." Came a man's voice.

Arabella and Arthur looked up to see a man. Handsome but dressed in a tacky mismatched suite. He clashed horribly next to Arthur's careful appearance. He spoke with a British accent and sat down next to the couple without being asked.

"Got sunburn on all my favorite parts." He said with a wicked little smile. Arabella smiled at the intruder.

"Well that happens... Mr?" She said

"Eames, Darling." The intruder said. Arthur sat up more stiffly. So this was the fabled Mr. _Just _Eames.

"Arthur." The Point Man said curtly. "I think we know some of the same people." He added.

"Arabella." Arthur's Lady Friend said.

Eames ignored Arthur and focused on his lovely companion.

"Well, I knew the French were famous for beautiful women, but I had no idea." Eames said with a smile.

"The French are famous for a lot of things." Arabella said. Her gaze staying on the Forger. Arthur suddenly felt left out. Forgotten.

"Mr. Eames, Cob and Mal are anxious to meet you." Arthur said hoping to break him away from his Lady.

It didn't work.

"They can wait." Eames said. Putting the Point Man off.

"Tell me Mr Eames, what are you doing in Monaco? Are you hear for business or pleasure?" Arabella asked.

"Anything I do, I do for pleasure, Darling." Eames said making himself more comfortable. "Sufficient to say it's a little of both."

Arabella gave her high musical laugh. Arthur ground his teeth.

"And what is it you do?" She asked.

"Oh... a guess I study a little of human psychology." He mused.

Arthur snorted.

~ Arthur's cell phone rang a sharp, importunate ring. The Point Man and Architect were torn away from his story as he answered it.

"Arthur?" Cobb was saying on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Oh Cobb," Arthur was saying he cast a quick glance at Ariadne's alarm clock. "Oh I guess I lost track of time."

He apologized feebly as Ariadne started kissing him silently on the ear, his neck. Her hand was moving inside his unbuttoned shirt. She was making it difficult for him to concentrate.

"Where's Ariadne?" Cobb asked.  
>"Oh... I have no idea. She's not there?" Arthur asked innocently.<p>

"You don't know where she is?" Cobb asked not believing him. "The two of you have been joined at the hip for weeks now."

Arthur was in no position to pay any attention to Cobb as his lover's sweet breath was attacking his ears and neck. Her hands wanting to explore him further.

"Your sure the two of you didn't sneak off for a little _l'amour l'apres-midi_*" Cobb asked.

Arthur, his French terrible, pretend to understand what the Extractor had asked as well as pretend he had been listening the whole time.

"Yeah, sure, I'll stop by there on my way back." He said. He covered his cell phone up at looked at Ariadne.

"It's hard to concentrate when you do that." He whispered.

"I know." She said. An Evil smile on her face.

"Cobb, I gotta go. Traffic." The Point Man said hanging up his phone and turning it off. He rolled over onto his lover as she giggled.

"I wanted you to finish your story." She pleaded as his hand roamed up her blouse. Caressing her breasts.

"You started this." He accused harshly.

"I know, but I just wanted to make things hard... _difficult_, for you. That's all." She stammered with a laugh.

"Well, you did both." He said kissing her lips.

~ The three of them enjoyed a nice dinner together. Eames, was ever impressive with his charm and good looks. Something Arthur always had a hard time competing with. The Point Man had other attributes that were not as readily visible as the Forger's were. These were things that showed themselves over time.

He could not hope to outshine Eames when it came to first impressions.

Arabella had excused herself for a moment after they had eaten. Arthur used the opportunity to confront the Forger.

"Cobb and Mal will be wanting to meet you." He said in a low tone. Keeping his eyes off the intruder.

"Like I said, they can wait. The mark isn't going anywhere." The Forger told him casually.

"Listen, I was here with Arabella before you..." Arthur struggled to make the right words come. "So..."

"No." Eames said confidently. "I think she likes me." he told the Point Man. "I think I can seal the deal."

Arthur felt his face turn red and go hot. He tried to maintain his manners.

"Mr. Eames, I like... I really enjoy spending time with this girl and I would appreciate it if you would just leave." Arthur said tactfully.  
>"Not going to happen Mate." Eames said. "Tell you what, we can let <em>her<em> decide." The Forger cast the Point Man a haughty look. "Let her_ chose_ me, or_ settle_ for you." he laughed.

Arthur, offended, sat up straighter. His face like a mask.

"Listen." Eames interrupted. "There's a craps table over there. Lets play a game. Winner takes the girl?"

~ Ariadne's head snapped up.

"_Winner takes the girl_?" She repeated.

"It was Eames. It was his idea." Arthur said defensively.

"But you played along?" She accused.

"I never said that."

"So you didn't gamble for the girl?"

"Never said that either."

"So you_ did_ play a game of craps to see who would _get the girl_." She said.

Arthur looked lost for words.

"I can't believe this." She said breathless. "What if Eames had come onto _me_. Would you have played a game of poker to _win me_?"

"Of course not." Arthur said honestly. "I'm terrible at poker."

Ariadne gave him an angry look.

"And then I would have beaten him up and stolen you away." He laughed.

Ariadne rolled her eyes and curled back into Arthur's arms. Letting him finish his story.

"It had a happy ending trust me." He said kissing her on the top of her head.

~ "You want to play a game of craps to win Arabella?" Arthur asked. "Like she's some kind of object?"

~ "Yeah, I'm sure that's _exactly _what you said." Ariadne interrupted.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" Arthur asked.

~ "Why not?" Eames asked. "It seems just as fair as any other means of winning anything. In ancient times, young men would engage in sparing events to win the girl they both wanted. Were more civilized. A game of craps will do. Loser makes way."

"It's just a game of chance. No skill involved." Arthur protested as the two men walked up to the gaming table.

"That's quitter talk." Eames told him. "It's two grand to play, you in or out?" Eames asked setting down his money.

Arthur, having done well in black jack was anxious to be rid to his new friend.

"Alright, I'm in." He said.

*** l'amour l'apres-midi, French, Afternoon Love. **

** I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I always make Arthur bad a French. I think this is funny because JGL is extremely gifted in French language and culture. **


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "New shooter." Called the Forger as they approached the crowded table. It was by far the loudest table there. Eames seemed right at home as he and Arthur joined the crowd.

"We'll make this simple. Do a come out roll. A 7 or 11 and you win. A 2, 3 or 12 and I win." Eames said handing Arthur a set or red dice.

"Fine." The Point Man said as they two men placed their hefty bets of 2 thousand dollars, as well as who would be leaving with Arabella.

The Forger was grinning his mischievous smile as Arthur concentrated on his throw. He only had one shot as, with careful hands and perfect form, he threw the red dice on the table. They clattered before all people there before the dealer called out.

"Snake eyes."

"Rotten luck." Eames said. His tone happy and expected.

"What are you boys doing?" came a soft musical voice. Arthur turned around to see Arabella had tracked them down. He had to force himself to smile.

"Umm Mr. Eames here was just beating me at a game of craps." The Point Man explained. Ever the tactful and gracious loser. Arthur would keep his word and make way as he had agreed to.

"Arabella, I'm sorry but business calls me away." The Point Man apologized. "Mr. Eames was telling me how he has no plans for the evening, maybe the two of you can think of something to... do."

His last word fell flat as Eames gave him a playful slap on the back. Eames either not seeing or not caring about the daggers Arthur was staring at him.

~ "Think of something to _do_?" Ariadne questioned with a laugh.

Arthur was rubbing her feet. She lay head first at the foot of her bed, as he lay head first at it's head. It was easier for them to see each other this way.

"I _tried_ to be a gentleman." Arthur mused rubbing her feet. She sighed and relaxed as he applied pressure to her arch. He was very good at foot massages.

"So, Arabella didn't know that the two of you had gambled over her?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't think so." Arthur said thinking back.

"Well, so what if you had won? Would you have... thought of something to... _do_?" She asked.

He laughed.

"The way things worked out, I'm glad I didn't win." He smiled at her as his hands worked tirelessly over her feet.

"Besides, I got the real prize." he said kissing her foot and causing her to giggle at the ticklish sensation.

~ At a well appointed bar, Arthur watched night fall. He rarely drank but the idea of losing such a pig headed bet to Mr. _Just_ Eames made him need something to calm down.

Why had he agreed to that? Arabella was liking him. He had been charming and gracious. She had been the one to approach him.

Yet this Mr. Eames character had just swooped in and stolen her away. For all Arthur knew, Arabella could have been the one. She could have been the Mal to his Cobb. Why not? She was well cultured in world travel. She would might work very well in their lifestyle.

"Sir?" A Man's voice chimed over Arthur's thought. The Point Man looked up to see a nicely dressed casino employee looking worriedly over at him.

"I'm fine." Arthur said sitting up. Wondering if they wanted him to just pay the bill and leave already. He reached into his suits breast pocket and retrieved his wallet.

"Oh no, sir." The man came back in English. "If you would mind having a word with our chief of security, Please."

"Security?" Arthur questioned standing up and looking at the man. Beside him stood a somewhat older and more grizzled gentleman.

"Yes sir." Said the Head of Security. "Were sorry to tell you this but we believe you have been victimized by a Con Man."  
>"Con Man?" The Point Man repeated.<p>

~ In the security office of the casino, the grizzled gentleman showed Arthur the monitors. A video of himself and Eames approaching the craps table, Arthur throwing the dice and losing.

"Now sir, watch the gentleman to you left." He said.

Arthur watched in dull amusement at Eames handed him the red dice and grinned.

"Do you see it?" The Head of Security asked.

"No." Arthur said honestly. Not sure what he was looking for.

"He has clever hands, light fingers." The Head of Security rolled back the video and zoomed in on the Forger's hands. Arthur saw Eames take the red dice from the game table, pocket it, and replace it with another set of red dice from his pocket.

"Loaded dice sir." The Man said. "He cheated you."

"And this casino. We take this offense most seriously." The Casino's manager said.

"Sir, do you have any idea where this man could be?" The security guard asked.

Arthur smiled. Cobb had told the Point Man which hotel Mr. _Just_ Eames was staying at.

~ "I can't believe Eames tricked you like that!" Ariadne cried out.

It was dark outside her bedroom window. A warm summer air was wafting gently in. Ariadne was again curled into Arthur's arms. The Point Man had made himself more comfortable at her insistence by shedding his suit jacket, vest and French cuffed shirt.

"Why would that shock you?" He asked her with a laugh. "How long have you known Eames now?"

"I still can't believe he would cheat a total stranger like that." She shook her head.

"Well, believe it." He told her.  
>"So did they give you the loaded die? Is that how you got your totem?" She asked<p>

"Oh no, had to keep that in evidence." Arthur explained. "Besides, Eames would have known what the loaded dice were and what they felt like. Couldn't use them."

"Then how...?" Ariadne waited. Arthur smiled.

"The head of Security was a very nice man. Very interesting. Showed me all the different loaded dice he had confiscated over the years. Had a massive collection. He let me keep the one I use now." The Point Man explained.

"So you turned Eames in?" She asked. "What about the girl?" Ariadne asked. Arthur laughed.

"That is really the best part." Arthur said with a grin.

~ Despite a slight hangover, Arthur felt good. The Casino had refunded the money he had lost to Eames. The Head of Security had been a very good humored man who gave him a tour of the casino's security.

Even let Arthur keep a handsome confiscated loaded dice from the 1950's. The grizzled gentleman swearing that Cary Grant had been on the floor when they had been found. They would always roll a perfect 2 and 5. Arthur thought about using them as a totem.

Cobb and Mal looked tied as Arthur met them for breakfast. Cobb looking annoyed. That scowl on his brow.

"Did you have a nice time last night?" The Extractor asked.

"Yes, I did." Arthur told him honestly. The Point Man helping himself to coffee and toast from the lavish spread. The hotel had sent up a generous breakfast on fine china. Arthur's taste.

"Well, we can't do anything till we bail our new Forger out of jail." Mal grumbled.

"Oh?" Arthur said in a happy little voice. Pretending, poorly, to be nonplussed.

"Yes, it seems that he cheated a casino last night. Police barged into his hotel room and hauled him away." Cobb explained.

"Shame." Arthur said searching the table for jam.

"But I guess it was a good thing the police came when they did." Mal told him.

"Why is that?" Arthur questioned. Caring more about finding the jam then anything else.

"The police found him naked and handcuffed tot he bed. It seems he brought some strange woman back to his hotel room and she robbed him of everything. His money, his clothes. She even stole his shoes." Mal said waiting for Arthur to look horrified.

The Point Man sighed and chewed his toast.

"I think this will be a beautiful day outside." He told the couple with a smile.

~ "Arthur, that's a terrible story! Poor Eames!" Ariadne cried as the Point Man had rolled on top of her, kissing her. A wide evil smile on his face.

"_Poor Eames?_" Arthur laughed. "He cheated me and the casino. People _always_ get what they deserve. Eames got robbed, then arrested because he was bad. I got you for being good." He said kissing her again. She giggled.

"I'm still waiting for you to be _good_." She scolded him gently. "Beside, Eames has been a friend to you since. He convinced you to come back to me. Remember?"

"I suppose he did." Arthur relented. "But don't ask me to feel sorry for Eames because Sadie abuses him."

"Oh, they'll make up." Ariadne sighed.

"How do you know?" He asked

"When Sadie first meet Eames she rang me up and said she was going to break his heart." Ariadne told him. "Truthfully, I think Eames likes to be tormented by a woman."

"Who doesn't?" Arthur found himself asking as the Architect underneath him giggled and began kissing his ear.

Far to late now to return to Cobb and the Team. Night had fallen over the city. The lovers had forgotten everything but themselves as they spent the night with only each other.

~ End ~

**I hope you enjoyed this little story. Sorry no erotica. Just didn't want to be that. **

** I'll write some more soon. I promise. Thank you to all my followers. Your following my stories, you kind feedback, means everything to me. **

** It may be a few days before I can post anything new. I have a few ideas for other TV shows and Movies to do. Keep checking back with me or have me as you author alert to see what I do. **

** Love You All. **


End file.
